Mistystar's Leadership Ceremony
Mistystar's Leadership Ceremony Mistyfoot took in a deep breath as her nose dipped into the icy cold river. She opened her mouth to take a few sips of water. Mothwing stood behind her; there was a guilty expression on her face. She had just revealed that she didn’t believe in StarClan. Mistyfoot had been surprised but she couldn’t deny that Mothwing was a great medicine cat, and she couldn’t kick her out of the position after she had served the clan, with complete loyalty, for seasons. When she pulled her head out of the pool, she was staring at the stars, bright and shinning. Suddenly, they started to get bigger and cats were approaching. Mistyfoot recognized some of them, but there were many unfamiliar faces, possibly of the ancestors of her ancestors. “Mistyfoot,” They all called out at the same time, “are you ready to receive your nine lives?” Mistyfoot nodded, trying to look as confident as possible. “I am ready!” Some of the cats grew closer and Mistyfoot quickly was able to recognize one of them due to his crooked jaw. Crookedstar was the first cat to approach Mistyfoot. He put his nose against her forehead. “With this life I give you strength,” he whispered. “Use it to survive the hardships of your life.” She was hit by a massive blast of pain and almost staggered backwards, but it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. As he paddled away she managed to pull herself back together. Another cat approached through his shadow. Mistyfoot gasped with joy when she saw her leader, who had just died of disease and old age. "It’s good to see you again Mistyfoot,” she murmured before stepping forward to give her a life. “With this life I give you confidence.” Mistyfoot felt pain oozing through her body but this pain felt good, like she could keep taking in more and more. “If you don’t believe in yourself no one else will.” Mistyfoot nodded as her leader paddled away. The next cat that approached was her apprentice, Feathertail, who had died while saving the tribe. “With this life I give you courage,” she murmured as she stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor. “You must adapt to it, because fear is always your worst enemy.” Mistyfoot nodded, still gasping from the pain of the life, when the next cat emerged. It was a small kit, and she looked almost like her, but Mistyfoot couldn’t recognize the cat. “Do I know you?” she asked a little slowly. “Yes,” the kit replied. “I am you sister, and I remember all of the days that I spent playing with you in the Thunderclan nursery. I never made it to RiverClan.” Mistyfoot dipped her head. She had never seen her lost sister before and it felt like a relief to finally meet her. “With this life I give you endurance,” the kit murmured and this time the pain was agonizing, long and drawn out. “Never give up, always keep going.” Mistyfoot dipped her head in thanks at the kit, who nodded back before walking back to take her place in the stars. Mistyfoot gasped with joy when she saw the cat who replaced her. Silverstream walked up to her friend and purred. She leaned forward to give her a life. “With this life I give you loyalty,” she whispered. “Use it on your clan, and on the cat that needs it the most.” Mistyfoot realized that she was talking about Graystripe. Silverstream was replaced by a handsome tabby. “Father!” Mistyfoot cried with joy. Her father grinned as he leaned forward to give her a life. “With this life I give you optimism,” he claimed and this life contained no pain, just pure joy and freedom. “Use it to enlighten your clan during dark times, for many of them are approaching.” Mistyfoot found herself worrying about the approaching darkness as the next cat emerged. This cat looked identical to her, and Mistyfoot felt pain stab her heart as she saw the mother she never got to know. Bluestar didn’t need to say anything. All of the pride was visible through her gaze, as she gave her daughter a life. “With this life I give you ambition,” she said and Mistyfoot, who had been softened by the joy of her father life, grimaced as she was caught off guard. “Use it to guide your clan to greatness, but be sure not to let it win over your heart.” Mistyfoot nodded as her mother disappeared to be replaced by another cat. This cat also looked like her, but the resemblance wasn’t quite as strong. This was also the cat that held the same place in her heart as Bluestar. Graypool, her adoptive mother, approached Mistyfoot. “I am so proud of you,” she purred. “I knew you were meant for greatness like this.” Mistyfoot accepted her praise, as Graypool leaned in to give her foster-daughter a life. “With this life I give you love,” she claimed and this life was both soft and painful, like fire and ice. “Use it to protect and care for all of your cats, and never doubt its power.” Mistyfoot nodded as her mother disappeared. She realized that the next life would be her last, and couldn’t have chosen a cat that she wanted more to give her last life. Her brother, Stonefur approached and Mistyfoot breathed in his scent, missing the days they had spent together. The pain in his eyes showed that he felt the same way. “With this life I give you honor,” he claimed and this life scorched through her body, reaching every nerve and every bone it could find. “Always choose honor over victory, for it is not victory if you don’t have honor.” As her brother paddled away, he turned around and there was a grim look in his eyes. “The darkest hours of the clans are approaching, Mistyfoot, and you must be there to make the correct decision and help the clans survive.” Mistyfoot was about to ask what he, when he interuptted, "We now name you Mistystar, the new leader of Riverclan!" Mistystar temporarily forgot about his dark words as the cats chanted. "Mistystar! Mistystar! Mistystar!" Slowly the cats began to disappear and Mistystar found herself by the Moonpool. Mothwing must have found a worried look on her face because she approached. “Is something wrong?” she asked. “Did you not receive your nine lives.” “It’s nothing,” she murmured, “Just a small warning about danger, but I have received my nine lives, so I’m ready to head back to camp!” Mothwing smiled and they began to paddle back to camp as Stonefur’s ominous words kept rolling through her head. What could possibly be the approaching darkness? Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Leadership Ceremonies